


Late Night Cravings

by afteriwake



Series: A Little Holmes [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has spent the last seven months being pregnant without anything remotely hard to get through happening, at least until tonight. Tonight she's suddenly ravenous and in pain and just a little bit miserable, and it's up to Sherlock to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more of these to write before I post the story about Molly giving birth, so hopefully I can write it soon. I really have missed this series. Answers two **imagineyourotp** prompts: "Imagine Person A of your OTP being pregnant and having weird cravings, and sending Person B out in the middle of the night to go out and get them" and "Imagine Person A suffering from pregnancy back pain and Person B offering to massage their back for them."

So far she'd had a normal pregnancy, and she was grateful for that. She'd had a bit of mood swings, a few mild cravings and a bit of pain, but overall she'd handled it all quite well. Until tonight. She had two months left of being pregnant and it seemed like suddenly all of it was hitting at once. She tossed and turned in bed, unable to get comfortable, and what she really wanted right now more than anything else were fresh strawberries and fresh cherries and really just fresh fruit in general. And it was all making her quite cranky, especially as she looked to her side and saw Sherlock was still sound asleep. If she had to be up, well, so did he. “Sherlock, wake up,” she said as she sat up, nudging him.

“Molly?” he asked, lifting his head up and yawning.

“I feel miserable and I want fruit. Fresh fruit. Strawberries and cherries, preferably. Or mangoes. And maybe melon.” She paused. “And the fresh ravioli from Sainsbury's. The one in Kensington. The pumpkin flavored ones.”

He blinked slightly, and then turned to the clock on the nightstand. “It's 4:37 in the morning,” he said.

“It's open twenty-four hours,” she said, looking down at him.

He looked up at her and then sat up, pulling the covers off of him and putting his feet on the floor. “Anything else, Molly?” he asked with a yawn.

“A few Double Deckers?” she asked hopefully. “And a Twisted. Or three.”

“I'll get as much as I can, but the fruit might be out of season,” he said as he got out of bed. “And they might not have the ravioli, considering it's four in the morning.”

“Well, try. If you can't get strawberries and cherries I'll take blackberries. And maybe pomegranates. You can always go back in the morning.”

“It's already the morning,” he said with another yawn as he made his way to their closet. She watched him look at his clothes, then move to the chest of drawers and pull out a pair of denim trousers and a shirt, then begin to change out of his sleep clothes into the other clothes.

“You know what I mean. I've spent almost this entire pregnancy without any major cravings but all of a sudden I _need_ these things.” She looked over at him. “I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise.”

“It's fine,” he said as he continued to get dressed. He then went to the nightstand and got his wallet out of the drawer. “I'll try and get as much as I can.”

“All right,” she said with a nod. He made his way towards the door when she realized she wanted something else. “Sherlock!” she called over.

“Yes?” he said, pausing to turn to look at her.

“If you can't find strawberries and cherries I'll take a smoothie. I think there's one with that combination. And can I also get blackcurrant cheesecake? It's in the frozen foods section.”

“Fresh fruit, preferably strawberries, cherries, melon or mangoes, if not those blackberries and pomegranates, pumpkin ravioli, Double Deckers, Twisteds, and blackcurrant cheesecake, with the smoothie if I can't find the strawberries and cherries, correct?” he asked.

“And maybe garlic bread?” she asked tentatively.

He was quiet for a moment. “Are you going to eat all of this tonight?” he asked.

“Possibly. Maybe not all in one sitting, though. I mean, I don't think I'm going to inhale an entire cheesecake in one go. But I'll have a bit of everything, I think.” She gave him a smile. “Thank you, Sherlock.”

He yawned again. “Thank me when I see how much of this I can get.” He opened the door. “I'll be back as soon as I can.” And with that, he left the bedroom. She listened and heard him eventually exit their home altogether, and then she lay back down to go to sleep. Or she attempted to, at any rate. Her back hurt quite a bit and no matter how she laid down or shifted she just couldn't get comfortable. Finally she gave up, moving into the kitchen. She was looking in the refrigerator for something to nibble on when she heard the door open. She glanced at the clock on the coffeemaker to see nearly an hour and a half had passed. She turned and saw Sherlock coming into the sitting room, carrying two bags. “I got most of it,” he said, bringing the bags into the kitchen.

“Really?” she asked, her eyes wide.

He nodded, setting the bags on the counter and pulling things out. “They had strawberries, blackberries and melon, but no mangoes, pomegranates or cherries, so I got the smoothie as well. Two of those, actually, in case we want to give some to Abigail or you get another craving. I have all of your chocolate, five bars of each, just so we have them on hand, and there's fresh garlic bread and pumpkin ravioli. That's what took so long. The woman at the bakery took pity on me when I told her these were for pregnancy cravings. She also recommended I buy you these.” He reached into the second bag and pulled out a box of ice lollies. “Just in case you wanted them. This is the brand you like, right?”

“Oh, they are,” she said with a smile. “And the cheesecake?”

“They had one that was topped with blackcurrants and one that was blackcurrant swirl, and I wasn't sure which you'd prefer so I got both,” he said, pulling out two more boxes from the bag. “And since I doubt I'll go back to sleep I'll start making some coffee.”

“I'm so sorry,” she said sympathetically. “I promise, I'll find a way to make it up to you, I swear.”

“It's all right, Molly. I'm just thankful this is the first time it's happened.” He made his way over to the coffeemaker and pulled down his coffee. “You can always go back to sleep when you're done eating. I'll take care of Abigail when she wakes up.”

“I doubt I'll sleep. My back hurts quite a bit right now.”

He stopped what he was doing. “Do you want a massage?” he asked.

“Oh, that would be lovely!” she said with a wide smile. “Let me get the ravioli started cooking and then I can sit down.”

“That gives me time to get the coffee started,” he said with a nod. They each began to get the food and drink they wanted set up, and when she was done she drifted over to the sofa and sat down. Sherlock joined her a moment later and she leaned over a bit. “Where does it hurt the most?” he asked.

“My lower back,” she said, getting one of the pillows off the sofa and putting it in front of her belly. “And a bit towards the middle.”

“And your shoulders?” he asked as he began to gently massage her back.

“A little, but not as much. It's mostly the lower back.”

“Then I'll concentrate there for a time,” he said. She shut her eyes as he kneaded the muscles in her back, careful not to hurt her. She relaxed under his hands, and soon she found herself dozing off a bit. For the first time in a little while she felt pain free, and she was already so tired from not sleeping very much. She just barely registered he had pulled his hands away. “Molly?” he asked.

“Hmm?” she replied sleepily.

“Do you want to go back to sleep now?” he asked.

“That sounds like a good idea,” she said with a yawn. “I'm sorry to go make you get everything and not eat any of it.”

“It's all right.” He moved her hair to the side and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. “Go back to bed. I'll put everything away.”

“Thank you, Sherlock,” she said, pulling away from him. She stood up, just a bit awkwardly, and then turned to him. “I do promise I'll make this up to you. If you want to eat any of the food feel free.”

“I don't think the garlic bread will taste as good later this morning. I'll eat as much of that as I can,” he said as he stood as well. “Go get as much rest as you can.”

“All right.” She leaned over and kissed him softly, then made her way back to their bedroom. She was quite thankful for him, she thought to herself with a smile. He really was an absolutely wonderful man, to go out so early in the morning and get her all the food and make sure she felt comfortable. She just hoped she really could figure out some way to make this all up to him.


End file.
